Strange Days
by blackmagick89
Summary: Inu and Kags, now 17, have 2 pups, Inume and Kayasha. Being fraternal twins, they are both 15 years old. Sango and Miroku have a 15 year old son named Miroko. Rin and Sesshomaru are in the story as well. Please R&R or i will not continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Wolf Girl**

Near the forest

Inume, Kayasha. Awe common guys, where did ya go?' Inuyasha called looking for his two mischievous pups. He walked under the tree he usually sleeps in and decided to stop looking for them. He took a rest; after all he had been searching for an hour. This will do.' Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes and fell into a sleep, but unfortunately for him Inume came up and awoke him.

BOO!' she yelled.  
Yikes!' Inuyasha said while he tumbled out of the tree, with a thud INUME!' Inuyasha yelled.  
Yes father.' she said in an innocent tone as she looked at him with her crystal blue eyes. Inume had Raven black hair like her mother, however Inume had an attitude like her father's, and She had a navy blue Kimono. (We all know what that is: stubborn self centered…etc.)

HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NOT BOTHER ME WHEN I'M… wait a minute… Inume? WHERE DID YOU GO? AND WHERE IS YOUR BROTHER?' Inuyasha yelled.  
Right here dad.' Kayasha, a young pup who looked like his father Inuyasha walked out of the clearing in the forest. He had long white hair and amber eyes, white dog ears and a dark green Kimono. He was carrying what appeared to be a young wolf demon in his arms. Kayasha had a personality of his own, he was the odd one in the family and he acted strangely like his uncle Sesshomaru whom he had never met.

WHERE WERE YOU?' Inuyasha questioned his son.  
I was near the hot springs when I found this young woman and I had to help her she's not breathing.' Kayasha explained.  
She's a wolf!' Inuyasha yelled at his son.  
Yeah, and your point is?' Kayasha asked wondering why his father looked angry.  
My point is she's a wolf she needs to stay here!' Inuyasha demanded.  
We can't just leave her here dad!' Kayasha demanded back.  
I said leave her!' Inuyasha warned.  
No dad! I'm not leaving her she might die!' Kayasha demanded once more. Look, wolves are bad news. What if she is related to Kouga!' Inuyasha suggested.  
And what if she's not!' Kayasha yelled at him.

She looks like she is from the brown wolf pack, she's bad news Kayasha. Leave her if she dies so be it!' Inuyasha added.  
I don't care dad! You always help villagers why is a wolf any different!' Kayasha argued.  
Dad, come on its only one wolf what is she going to do? She can leave as soon as she is better.' Inume said trying to convince her father.  
Why do you two always do this to me? Fine she can stay with us, BUT only if she leaves as soon as she is better, and then she can go back to where she came from. Kayasha you need to try and find out anything you can about her, her name, her age and whom she is in relation to in the pack all right!' Inuyasha demanded.  
Yes dad.' Kayasha was a little disappointed that his father was agreeing with Inume after only one statement.

In the village

Hey Kayasha.' A familiar voice came out from behind some clothes pinned up waiting to be dried.  
Oh. Hey Rin.' Kayasha said in a dazed voice.  
Kayasha walked passed Rin and made his way to Kaede's hut. When he got there the first thing he did was he put the girl down and showed Kaede the girls' cuts and bruises.  
Kayasha child, it was good of ye to save this young woman.' Kaede said. Thank you Kaede, but is she going to be alright?' Kayasha asked.  
Yes child, she has a few deep injuries but none of the less they are not too serious.' Kaede went on. It seems she was attacked by a demon of a larger and stronger and more powerful stance. She will sustain a few injuries but I will help her all I can.'  
Thank you Keade.' Kayasha said thankful to hear that the girl was going to be all right.  
Go on child, I will take care of the young girl, if ye wish ye can come to visit later she may be awake by sundown.' Kaede said.  
Thanks again Kaede.'

Kayasha walked out of the hut and went into Inuyasha's hut.  
Well?' Inuyasha asked.  
She's going to be alright.' Kayasha explained.  
Who's gunna be alright?' Kagome heard his mother's voice from across the hut; he looked over to her.  
Oh, just a wolf demon I found.' Kayasha said happy to see his mother instead because he knew if his dad started at him his mom would say sit' and he Inuyasha would quit being so stubborn about the situation.  
Oh, so that's the girl you were carrying.' Rin said.  
Yes. She was the demon I was carrying.' Kayasha said clearly stating that she was no ordinary human girl.  
Was it from Kouga's den?' Kagome asked. She is still unconscious I haven't really asked her yet, I think she may be related one of Kouga's comrades or she might be related to Kouga himself.' Kayasha said.  
Oh. Well see if you can ask her more it's only a couple hours until sundown.' Kagome said.  
Yeah I'll go see her later on, but for now I'm going to go train with father. Bye.' Kayasha said.  
Okay. Have fun, hun. Kagome said with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2: The Hunt For Dinner**

Inume was trying to sleep in the hut.  
pssst Inume, Inume. Inume wake up!' Miroko said shaking her.  
He looked a lot like his father, yet he had his mother's eyes and he wore a white robe that resembled that he wasn't a full monk yet.  
I don't wanna…' Inume said in her sleep. Miroko sighed  
well okay I guess I'm going to have to go fetch dinner myself.' Miroko suggested.  
I'm up, I'm up' she said jumping off her bed. Stupid no good little monk that thinks he's the best at every….'  
I can hear that you know' Miroko said.  
I know that was the point, you woke me up!' Inume said in a harsh tone. Sorry but your father wanted me to.' Miroko demanded at her.  
Yeah yeah yeah, lets go monk.' Inume insisted.  
That's a monk to be, Inume' he pointed out the training robe.  
Oh give it up! Men, you can't live with them can't live without them.'  
Okay…so what are we going to catch?' Miroko asked blandly.  
What ever we can find. If you will stay quiet enough so we can actually catch something.' Inume said in an annoyed voice.  
Over here Inume a dear!' Miroko said loudly.  
Oh great, you scared it away with your loud voice dumb dumb!' Inume raged out. Now we have to get fish for dinner.' Inume added angrily. Yummy.' Miroko said drooling.

Inume and Miroko returned to the village with their dinner, when they spotted Inuyasha and Kagome making out.  
I don't think I need dinner tonight if I'm just going to lose it if they keep this up.' She said with a disgusted look on her face.  
Oooo Inuyasha and Kagome sittin in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes… Miroko stopped what he was saying in an instant because of the look Inuyasha was giving him,  
Why you little!' Inuyasha said taking a swing at Miroko and hit him on the side of his face.  
Inuyasha! SIT BOY!' Inuyasha fell flat face onto the ground.  
Will you stop doing that!' Inuyasha yelled out.  
I will when you learn to tone down!' Kagome shot back.  
Inume bent over to look at the young monk who was lying on the ground and laughed that's what you get for encouraging him.' Inume said quite proud of her father's actions. At least someone did it. She thought.  
Hey! I was just singing a song. Gotta problem with that?'  
No, I just think you are a pane in the ass you stupid monk.'  
To be!' Miroko stated.  
Would you shut up with that!' Inume yelled at him.  
Gee, what's up with you?' Miroko asked his friend.  
Nothing its just you have been doing nothing but bothering me lately. I can't even catch a good meal without you screwing it up.' Inume said bluntly.  
Sorry.' he said saddened by Inume's comment.  
I'm gunna go home now goodbye Inume.'  
Miroko. . .' Inume said as she watched him walk off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3: Kayai and Kouga?**

Kayasha just finished training and it was sundown so he decided to see if the young wolf girl was still all right.  
Ah Kayasha child.' Kaede said. I was expecting ye.'  
Hello Keade… how is she?' Kayasha asked.  
Take a look for yourself.' Kaede suggested. Kayai child this is Kayasha.' Kaede said introducing the two. I will leave ye two alone.  
Thank you Kaede.' Kayasha said.

Kaede got up and walked out of the hut.  
Ahem.' He cleared his throat. So uh Kayai was it? Where are you from?' Kayasha said trying to remember her name and he was also curious to know where the girl was from while he stammered over his words because he was getting a real look at her and not just a glance. She is beautiful. That was all he could think of.

Yes my name is Kayai, I come from the brown wolf pack, and Kayasha was it?' she said answering his question and making fun of him for not remembering. Kayai was about the same height as Kayasha. She had long chestnut brow hair and sapphire eyes. Kayasha couldn't help but stare.  
Huh. Yeah, sorry. Nice to meet you.' Kayasha zoned back in.  
Nice to meet you as well.' she answered.

Outside Kayasha heard his father yelling at someone. Kayasha and Kayai walked out to see what the fuss was all about.  
What in the seven Hells are you doing here?' Inuyasha burst out furious to see Kouga in "His" village.  
I came to retrieve my sister!' Explained the young wolf demon.  
What sister?' Inuyasha questioned still angry.  
Kouga!' Kayai exclaimed happy to see her older brother.  
Kayai where were you? I was worried sick.' Kouga asked his little sister.  
I was attacked by a demon near the hot spring not too far from here. How did you find me Kouga?'  
I followed your scent with the help of our comrades.' Kouga explained.  
Kayai!' Another wolf demon sped up to her and gave her a hug. He was built like Kouga nice and strong, he had black hair and it was in a ponytail like Kouga's and he had cinnamon eyes.  
Hono!' she said hugging him back.  
I'm so glad you're all right. I missed you, I thought you were dead. I guess I should have known better, you are stronger than that.' he said still hugging her.  
Are we all ready to go?' Kouga asked.   
Yes. Oh wait, Kouga meet Kayasha he is the one who saved me.'   
Kayai said introducing Kouga to her rescuer. Kouga looked at Kayasha and noticed the resemblance to Inuyasha.  
You must be one of Inuyasha's pups. Who is your mother?' Kouga asked.  
My mother is Kagome.' Kayasha answered.  
Kouga fought back a growl. That stupid mutt breath stole my woman. Kouga thought.  
I see. Let's go.' Kouga demanded.  
I think that's the best thing I've ever heard out of your mouth Kouga. I'm not surprised wolf demons such as yourself don't have a lot of smart things to say. Unlike us dog demons of coarse.' Inuyasha said obnoxiously.  
Kouga. I don't mean to be out of my place, but shouldn't we thank Kayasha for his kindness of taking care of Kayai?' Hono insisted.  
You are right Hon. Thank you young pup for saving my younger sister.' Kouga said with an arrogant look on his face.  
Bye Kayasha thanks a lot for saving me.' Kayai said while walking off holding Hono's hand. Kayasha watched her walk away sad to know that she was leaving and he noticed her holding Hono's hand; he became a bit jealous.  
Bye.' he said quickly when he noticed he didn't say it back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4: Where Is Rin?**

Kayasha walked back into Inuyasha's hut.  
What's wrong?' Rin asked as he walked passed her.  
Nothing,' he replied simply.  
Are you sure, you look kinda out of it.' Rin stated.  
I'm fine Rin. Where are you going?' Kayasha asked.  
I'm going to go see an old friend.'  
Oh.' Kayasha said a little disappointed that his other friend was leaving.  
I'll be back soon, I promise.' Rin said.  
Okay I will see you then. Farewell.' Kayasha said.  
Bye.' Rin replied while walking out.

Rin zapped herself to a huge castle on the other side of the Western Lands. She knocked on the door. A strange ugly little toad demon answered the door.  
Who are you human. And what do you want?' The toad asked.  
Move aside, Jakken I am here to see Lord Sesshomaru.' Rin demanded.  
Sesshomaru walked up to the door.  
Jakken what is all this noise about?' he asked emotionless as usual. I thought I specifically told you to answer the door and send anyone who wishes to see me nothing else.'  
Yes mi-lord.' Jakken said.  
Then why didn't you?' Sesshomaru questioned a little more irritated.  
I-I don't know mi lord.' Jakken said  
Sesshomaru looked at who was standing at the doorway.  
Hello lord Sesshomaru.' Rin said.  
Sesshomaru looked at the girl that was standing in the doorway and sniffed the air. Rin?'  
Hai Lord Sesshomaru it is me, Rin.' she said smiling.  
Jakken why did you not let her in?' Sesshomaru questioned his servant.  
I did not recognize her mi-lord.' Jakken replied.  
Yeah right Kermit, you know you have always hated me.' Rin said.  
You stupid human girl you must refer to me as Jakken-sama, not Kermit.' Jakken said angrily.  
You don't even know who Kermit is. It would be a compliment to call you Kermit he's much better than a toad.' Rin argued.  
Why you.' Jakken threatened Rin by waving his staff.  
Yeah whatever toady-wart-face.' Rin said while taking his staff and hit him over the head with it.  
Stop this.' Sesshomaru said.  
He started it.' Rin said.  
I did not' Jakken argued.  
I don't care who started it. I'm going to finish it.' Sesshomaru threatened. Now, Rin will you be staying.' Sesshomaru asked.  
Uh I don't know I kinda promised my friend I would return soon.' Rin said.  
Are you going to at least come in?' Sesshomaru asked.  
Yeah I guess. Only for a bit though.' Rin said.

Sesshomaru lead Rin to the study and they sat down.  
Sesshomaru started off the conversation. Rin, a lot has changed around here since you left.' After Sesshomaru started they heard someone knock on the door.  
Come in.' Sesshomaru said.  
A young Fox demon about Rin's age walked in. He had orange hair and a long tail. He reminded Rin of Shippou. But Rin knew this boy.  
Your dinner is ready Lord Sesshomaru.' he said.  
Thank you.' Sesshomaru said.  
Ashitaka?' Rin wondered.  
Rin?' The boy answered back.  
Rin ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.  
My old friend.' Ashitaka said. Something is different about you. You are not as young as you used to be. What happened?' he questioned looking at her.  
I…Uh…I grew up.' She said trying to make up a good excuse and mindful that Sesshomaru was still in the room.  
Demons only age that fast. Unless…Rin did you put an aging spell on yourself?' he asked.

No. A friend put one on me.' she answered.  
Oh. Well why don't we speak of this later? For now we can eat. That is if you will stay.' Ashitaka said.  
Well I promised my frien-' she was cut off.  
Nonsense. You don't want to miss my cooking do you?' he asked  
Well I do miss it.' she replied  
So…?'  
I'll stay. But I have to leave right after.' she said  
All right.' he said happy that she was staying.

Inuyasha's hut

Hey Kayasha. Where is Rin I haven't seen her anywhere.' Inuyasha asked his son.  
She said she was going to see an old friend.' Kayasha replied.  
Who might this be?' Inuyasha questioned his son in a snappy tone.  
Kayasha just shrugged and replied. How am I supposed to know.'  
Don't you ever pay attention?' Inuyasha said annoyed now.  
She didn't say. How is that not paying attention?' Kayasha asked.  
Well you could have asked her stupid!' Inuyasha yelled.  
What ever I am not putting up with this today.' Kayasha said as he got up to leave  
Putting up with what? Where are you going?' Inuyasha asked.  
Out.' Kayasha said bluntly.

Sesshomaru palace

They all ate dinner and spoke of nothing. Then a strange woman came into the room. Rin had never seen this woman before. She had long Red hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a white kimono that was tied at the back. The woman walked up to Sesshomaru and put her arms around his chest from behind and then she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
Hello my Lord.' The woman said.  
Hello my lady.' he answered as he kissed her hand.  
Rin watched in shock, never before has she seen or heard of this woman. Sesshomaru would never love anyone. Or would he? Rin was so confused. She didn't know whether to believe it or not. Maybe she didn't want to. Maybe she did. She didn't know how she should react. If she should ask questions or not. No Sesshomaru hated questions. She just stood there finishing her dinner.  
Rin this is Akaraden.' Sesshomaru said introducing the two women.  
H-hello Akaraden.' Rin stumbled over her words.  
Hello Rin.' Akaraden said gracefully.  
Just then Rin remembered the words Sesshomaru said right before Ashitaka interrupted. It echoed through her head. Rin, a lot has changed around here since you left. Rin's stomach was turning now. She was thinking too hard. Could it be that Sesshomaru-sama has a mate and Akaraden is it? Maybe I was a burden and that is why he got Jakken to sell me. Was I that much of a burden? She probably hates me. I should not have come back here. She thought.  
Rin, Rin' A hand was waving in front of Rin's face.  
Huh, What?' Rin said while zoning back into reality.  
Hello? Are you okay? You look like you just seen a ghost.' Ashitaka said.  
Oh, I'm sorry. I have to go now, um thanks for dinner it was great. Farewell Ashitaka, and lord Sesshomaru. It was nice meeting you lady Akaraden.' Rin said as she left.

Rin zapped herself back to the hut. When she got there someone was waiting there.  
Well, well, well. Look, who finally decides to show up.'  
Rin turned her head to see Inuyasha standing parallel to her.  
So are you going to tell me where you were or do I have to ask Kagome to put a truth spell on you?' Inuyasha said impatiently.  
I was visiting a friend.' Rin answered  
Sorry, wrong answer. Who is this friend?' Inuyasha said.  
Sesshomaru.' Rin said sheepishly while she put her head down in defeat.  
Aha, and why exactly were you at HIS place?' Inuyasha questioned.  
I…I wanted to see him.' Rin replied  
And why is that?' Inuyasha asked, yet another question.  
It's because I don't believe he soled me. Ashitaka told me it was all Jakken and not Lord Sesshomaru.' Rin stated  
And you are going to believe Ashitaka. Wait a minute. Did you just call him Lord Sesshomaru?' Inuyasha said puzzled and a bit angry.  
Y-yes.' Rin answered a little scared.  
Is he your lord now? No I didn't think so. Rin, look why did you go back?' Inuyasha questioned now a bit concerned.  
I-I just wanted to…I don't know why.' Rin replied.  
Okay. Just promise me you won't go back again.' Inuyasha said trying to understand.  
I promise.' Rin said. Rin decided to go to sleep since everyone else was because it was very late.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5: The New Leader Of The Wolves**

Inume woke up the next morning. She decided to take her usual morning walk.  
The sunrise is so beautiful. She thought. All of the sudden a young wolf demon came out of the clearing. He had red hair that was up and he had crystal blue eyes. He was a bit taller than Inume.  
Hello, I'm Kayome' the wolf said arrogantly.  
Inume narrowed her eyes at him she was not impressed because of his cocky-ness. Hi.' she replied.  
What are you doing in the forest all alone.' he asked slyly.  
It's none of your business you arrogant wolf.' Inume said.  
Miroko appeared through the clearing.  
The wolf moved closer to her and put a finger under her chin making her look at him and said, if I knew half-breads were this beautiful, I would have picked one myself a while ago.'  
Back off wolf!' Miroko demanded.   
The wolf turned and looked at the young monk and walked towards him. Miroko ignored the wolf's actions and walked over to Inume.   
Did he hurt you?' Miroko asked while kneeling in front of her.   
Inume hugged Miroko. She was happy to see her friend.  
Just for that move and that tone of voice the monk gave me I will be back tomorrow.' Kayome warned.  
Inume and Miroko ignored the words. Wolves never keep their word. Especially one who was possibly related to Kouga.  
Inume and Miroko headed back to the village. Miroko looked at Inume and sighed.  
Look, you could have been hurt or killed. Wolves don't mess around especially when it comes to beautiful young women. If he is anything like Kouga he will like your mother and that means there is a big possibility he will like you. He likes you judging by the way he was looking at you and talking to you. Inume you must be more careful.' Miroko warned.  
Inume only sighed. I know.'  
Okay. Let's go back to the village.' Miroko suggested.

Miroko and Inume walked back to the village and saw horrifying sights. There were dead bodies and blood spreads everywhere. The village was destroyed. Huts were tore down; villagers were rebuilding their homes because of the destruction. Inume looked around.  
Who would do such a thing?' Inume said almost in tears.  
Sango ran up to her son and Inume she hugged them both.  
Miroko, Inume I'm so glad you two are safe.'   
Inume your mother and father are worried sick. Go let them know you are safe.' Sango said.  
Yes aunt Sango.' Inume said.

Inume walked into the hut. Shippo, who was now 17, ran up to Inume.  
Inume where were you?' he asked  
I was out for my--' she was cut off by her mothers voice.  
Inuyasha, she's here.'  
Inume!' her father ran and hugged her.  
Mother, father…what happened?' she questioned.  
A bunch of wolves attacked the village they were lead by a person named Kayome who turns out to be Kouga's son.' Kagome explained.  
Where's uncle Miroku?' Inume asked.  
Miroku went to bury the dead corpses of the villagers.' Inuyasha explained.   
Oh. Shouldn't Miroko be helping?' she questioned.  
Yeah he is going to help later after his mother will let him go. But for now I will help out. Inuyasha said.

They spent the whole day digging graves for the dead villager's bodies and than burying them. When sundown arrived they were finally finished. Every one was tired and worn out.  
The next morning and Inuyasha woke up first. Inume woke up second.  
Hey dad.' she said.  
Good morning Inume.' he replied.  
Can I go for a walk?' she asked her father while letting out a big yawn.  
Yeah. Just be back for breakfast.' Inuyasha answered.  
Inume got up and left the hut. She walked into the forest when she heard a rustle in the bushes.  
What was that? She thought as she started to walk a little faster. She heard another rustle in the bushes yet again. Hello? Is anyone there?' she said.  
Than she heard a whimpering sound. A small wolf came out of the bush limping on one paw.  
Awe are you okay?' she said while petting it.  
The wolf quickly transformed into a familiar wolf youkai.  
Kayome. She thought. He found a pressure point on her neck and she quickly passed out.

It was nearly mid-day and Inuyasha was pacing back and fourth because he couldn't find his daughter anywhere.  
I thought I told her to be back for breakfast.' he mumbled to himself to himself. He saw Kayasha walking close by.  
Hey Kayasha, have you seen your sister anywhere?'   
No. Why? Did she run off again.' Kayasha asked.  
No…I let her go for a walk.' Inuyasha explained.  
Mother's going to be pissed at you.' Kayasha said.  
Kagome walked up to see what they were talking about.  
I'm going to be pissed because of what? Inuyasha what did you do?' Kagome questioned her mate.  
What makes you think I did something? Why do you always blame me for everything around here.' Inuyasha fired back at her.  
Because I know what you act like when you are trying to hide something.' Kagome said.  
Inuyasha's face was red. Oh yeah. Well how can you tell when I am hiding something?' he asked growing impatient.  
Your left ear twitches.' Kagome answered looking at his left ear.  
That doesn't mean that I am hiding something from you. It just means I'm lying to you.' Inuyasha said quickly covering his mouth.  
Oh really? So that time when you said I was ugly and Kikyou is much better than me and your ear was twitching you didn't mean it did you?' she questioned.  
N-no.' Inuyasha said a little scared of what her next actions were going to be.  
Wow so all this time you liked me.' Kagome said closing her eyes looking calm.  
Yes.' Inuyasha said proudly.  
YOU JERK, YOU COULD OF HAVE TOLD ME YOU LIKED ME INSTEAD OF ME ACTING LIKE A MORON AND GETTING JEALOUS EVERY TIME KIKYOU CAME ALONG!' Kagome yelled.  
Uh Kagome.' he said   
Yes.' she said in a calm voice.  
Are you pregnant again? You are having mood swings.' he said not even thinking.  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha lovingly and then said Inuyasha. . .SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!' The next thing he knew he was on the ground.  
Inuyasha sat up and said, What the Hell was that for!'  
It was because you are a sexist pig and you don't care about anyone but yourself!' she yelled at him.  
I am not. I care about other people!' Inuyasha said defending himself.  
Even if you did, you never show it. Face it you're a selfish bastard!' she yelled again.  
Whatever. Look Inume's gone, I don't think we have much time!' Inuyasha explained quickly.  
What do you mean she's gone?' Kagome said worried. Just then Miroko ran up to them, he was out of breath.  
Aunt Kagome, uncle Inuyasha. I saw Inume and there was a wolf and he took her!'   
What!' Inuyasha yelled as he let Kagome get on his back.   
Miroko, get your father and your mother. Tell them to get Kirara and catch up to us we are on the way to the wolf den. Inuyasha demanded.  
Yes uncle Inuyasha.' Miroko said as he ran off to his parents hut.

Inume woke up to find herself in a cave full of sleeping wolves. She heard Kayome's deep voice and she looked for a place to hide. She hit herself on the head with her hand. There's nowhere to hide dummy it's a cave. She thought to herself. Kayome stopped a few yards away from her.  
Oh your awake.' he said slyly. Inume gulped. Aren't you going to talk? Can you talk?' he asked with a sly smile on his face. Inume pressed her ears to her skull and growled.  
Is that all you know how to do wench!' he yelled. He walked up to her and slapped her. ASSHOLE!' She yelled at him while holding the side of her face.   
I'm not your bitch to slap you flea bitten wolf!' she yelled getting up. That's more like it, I like them feisty.' he said putting his finger under her chin making her look up at him. He took her arms and pushed her against the wall. She growled and tried to kick him away. He kissed her neck but she hit his head with the side of her own giving her a headache.  
Little girl…' he said. What is your name?' he asked huskily. She didn't speak and he quickly slapped her.  
Inume…' she said sadly. She didn't even fight now. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to go home and be with her parents, and her friends. He kissed her neck again.  
Don't mark me please…She mentally pleaded. He held her two tired hands with one of his own, and his other reached down to untie her pants letting them fall to the ground. He slowly pilled her panties down her slim thighs as she trembled and her breath became shaky. He undid his fur thing that all the male wolves wear around their waists and he kissed her on the lips and she refused to let him enter her mouth.   
Come on.' he said. Once you are my married to me, and you get acquainted with our brothers, you will love it here.' he whispered in her ear. A tear slid down her cheek as he readied himself to enter her; rape her. Make her his own without her consent and love.

Meanwhile the gang was minutes away from the wretched cave that held their friend and daughter. Inume, were coming I promise I won't let him hurt you sweetie. Inuyasha thought to himself. He saw images in his head of what Kayome was doing to her…all lead to rape or death. His speed quickened as he thought more and more about it. Kagome, on his back held tighter pleading for him to slow down. But he couldn't . His fatherly senses had gotten to his brain and he didn't care who got in his way. No one was stopping him from saving his one and only daughter. Inuyasha please slow down! I'm going to fall off!' Kagome pleaded more. Inuyasha stopped, put her on Kirara quickly and hurried some more, running faster and faster now that the extra weight was off his back.

Inume stalled him. She wiggled her body not giving him a clear shot at his target. She did not want a man whom she did not love, or yet worse, even know, try to make her his own. Get away from me!' she yelled at him. Her wrists hurt as she tried to wiggle free of his death grip on her hands. Get away!' she tried to kick him but failed. He tried again but she moved her body and he missed.  
Hold still wench!' he yelled. I'm not your bitch! Get off me!' she yelled as he pushed her to the floor and getting on top of her. She tried to kick again but his strong knees squeezed the bottom of hers together so she couldn't move her legs. She couldn't even straighten them as he aimed for the now still target to get inside of her. Get off of m-!' she was cut off by him kissing her passionately on the lips and forcing his way into her mouth with his tongue. She bit his tongue and he pulled his head back.  
You bitch!' he yelled. He held her hands again with only one hand and smacked her already bruised face. A tear slid down her cheek again as the singing pain went through her cheek. More tears came as she wished it was all a dream. She wished her father was here, she wanted her mother as well. Mother and father always made things better.  
Daddy…' she whispered to herself.

Inuyasha seemed to get faster with every pace, even when he knew he was at his limit of his legs going any faster. He weaved in and out of trees. Jumping every now and then to soar above the trees and glide for a moment, then fall and get another head start.  
Inume!' he yelled. As he thought trying to give her comfort if she could hear his voice.  
I'm coming Inume don't' worry. Daddy's coming baby.' He whispered.  
Tears were trying to force themselves out of his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. Kagome was crying…Inuyasha smelt the salty tears. Don't cry Kagome please, you know I hate that… he thought to himself. He could see the waterfall. The place he has once been to rescue Kagome.   
Inume!' he yelled again.

Inume heard her father's voice yelling her name. She didn't know whether she was hearing things or not, but it brought at least an ounce of comfort and hope to her heart. Apparently she wasn't, Kayome looked behind him, and decided to take hard action.  
He aimed at his target and thrust himself into her with force enough to pierce metal.  
OW!' she yelled in agony. It wasn't pleasure unless it was with your lover. This was pain, rape, agony…sin. He went in and out of her feeling her inside. This unwelcome presence, this…unfamiliar body…was inside of her own natural, virgin one. Get out of me!' she yelled in pain wincing.

Inuyasha heard his daughter's cries, and he almost flew over the trees and next to the waterfall, jumping from rock to rock ignoring the yells and shouts of the pandemonium from the wolf demons.  
Inume!' he yelled. Kayome looked up as Inuyasha entered the cave to see he was too late. He had mated with her. Yet he smelt no marking of possession.  
get out of her mutt!' Inuyasha yelled taking Kayome by his shoulders and throwing him against the wall. Inume quickly stood up in pain from the thing that was inside of her and ripped out of her with great force.  
Are you okay Inume?' Inuyasha asked looking at Inume. She was panting and when Inuyasha picked up her bottom clothes and handed them to her she leapt at him hugging him refusing to let go and cried into his shoulder. She took small gasps as Inuyasha hugged her back happy to see she was safe, but knew she was not entirely safe and sound. She was bleeding from the private parts but only a little, he'd ask Kagome how to fix that, and maybe Kaede could help. He knew not of what to do. He felt the tears of his trembling daughter fall on his shoulder as he patted her back and tried to comfort the frightened teenager. Soon Kagome came in to see Kayome against the wall unconscious and Inuyasha hugging Inume who was crying uncontrollably.  
Shhhh…shhh…your safe now sweetie…' Inuyasha said. He looked behind him at Kagome who walked over and put a hand on Inume's shoulder, as Inume lunged at Kagome wanting to embrace both. She wanted nothing more than to feel like she did when she was a little kid afraid of the dark and spiders. She wanted to feel the warm hugging that only a parent could give.  
Oh mom…I feel so violated.' She said through sobs. Miroko came in and covered his eyes because she still had no pants on.  
Is she alright aunt Kagome?' Miroko said still covering his eyes.  
She'll be fine.' Kagome said helping Inume get up. Inuyasha and Kagome quickly helped Inume into her pants and they quickly sped off into the forest hoping they could find Hachi. (the raccoon demon friend of Miroku)  
Inume was still crying, but it toned down since they first arrived at the scene.

They found the next best thing to Hachi. They found Shippo. He changed into a giant funny bird, but got them to Kaede's in a short time.  
An hour passed and the boys stayed outside waiting for the news of Inume. Kagome came outside wiping her hands in a towel.  
From what we understand he may have gotten something in her…we can't tell without the machines in my time.' she said. The best thing we could do was try and clean her out but we don't know how far it went by the time we got here. The egg, may already be, you know, ready to grow into a baby. The question is, if she does, will she get an abortion.' Kagome added.  
What's an abortion?' Inuyasha asked with worried eyes.  
It's when they take the baby out completely, before it grows into a baby.' Kagome explained.  
But she'd need a cap, and I'd need money from mom to get it done. I don't know what Inume wants to do, she's sleeping right now. You guys can come in, I'm gunna cook dinner.' She said walking back into the hut. The boys exchanged looks of worry before entering the hut. Inume was curled up in the corner sleeping. Her even breathing eased Inuyasha and Miroko's worries as they sat down getting ready to eat. Inume didn't eat that night. She needed her rest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6: The Decision**

Inume woke up from her long night of rest. She had a headache, she figured it was from all the crying she had done. She walked over to her father who was awake as always.  
Good morning hun. Did you sleep well?' Inuyasha asked.  
Uh, I…don't know. I mean it was good. Sorry I'm just a little out of it.' Inume said rubbing her head.  
Are you okay?' Inuyasha asked a little worried.  
Yeah, I'm good. Just a little headache is all.' she answered.  
Dad you look tired. Did you not sleep well last night?' she asked.  
Hmmm? Oh no I didn't go to sleep last night.' Inuyasha replied.  
Why not?' Inume asked  
I didn't sleep because I was worried about you.' Inuyasha said looking at his daughter.  
Dad… I'm all right I swear. I'm going for a walk okay?' she said.  
Uh. Inume if you don't recall the last time you went for a walk-!' Inuyasha's statement was cut off.  
Dad I'll be fine.' she argued.  
Alright but I am sending Miroko with you.' he said.  
Fine.' Inume sighed.

Inuyasha walked into Sango and Miroku's hut. When he got in he went right to Miroko's side.  
Wake up monk!' Inuyasha beckoned.  
Not now mommy.' Miroko said half asleep.  
What in the seven Hells are you talking about? I am not your mother!' Inuyasha yelled.  
Miroko opened his eyes. Huh. What do you want uncle Inuyasha?' Miroko asked.  
I want you to go with Inume for a walk.' Inuyasha replied more calm now that he had the young monk's attention.  
Oh. Inume! Is she alright?' Miroko asked.  
Yeah yeah she's fine, now let's go.' Inuyasha said pulling Miroko out of the tent.

Inuyasha brought Miroko to Inume who was impatiently for her father's return.  
Okay Inume, you may go now.' Inuyasha said giving Inume permission to go.   
Thanks dad.' Inume said.  
Inume grabbed Miroko and pulled him out of the tent and they walked into the forest. They were walking side by side.  
So. Uh…how are you doing?' Miroko asked.  
Inume stopped and looked at him with sad eyes.  
I don't know what to do. I'm so scared, I have been reliving it through my dreams.' A tear slid down her cheek.  
Miroko put his arms around her to comfort her. shhh it's okay Inume.' He said.  
You have no idea what it's like. I…I want to keep the pup, yet I don't. I'm scared to death. I don't know how to raise a pup, I'm only one myself.' Inume said as tears were poring down her face.  
Oh Inume.' Miroko said still holding her as he sighed.  
What!' she said wiping the tears off her face. You don't know what it feels like to have this happen to you! You don't even know what I am going through!' she yelled at him.   
Inume. Just because I didn't have this happen to me does not mean I do not care about you. Look. I have been hurt before, maybe not on the same level. Kayome will pay, deeply, for what he has done even if it means death.' Miroko finished.  
No. Two wrongs do not make a right, I don't want him dead.' Inume explained calmly.   
Okay…then what do you want dome with him?' he asked.  
I…I don't know yet.' Inume replied.  
Okay. Well when you do know tell me.' Miroko suggested.  
Yeah. I will.' Inume replied.  
Okay.' He said  
Miroko, I…I think I want to keep the pup.' Inume said.   
If you want.' Miroko said.  
Can…you help me raise it?' Inume asked hesitantly.  
Miroko looked at his friend confused. Inume, you are my best friend in the whole world. I will help you take care of this pup. If you need me for anything I will be tight by your side.'  
Inume hugged Miroko. Thank you. Thank you so much.' She said with gratefully to have a friend like him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap 7: Confused Father's**

Miroko looked over to some trees as he heard a twig snap.  
What is it Mir-!' Inume was cut off by Miroko's hand covering her mouth.  
Shhh.' He whispered.  
Well well, well, if it isn't the beautiful half bread and…her little monk.' Kayome walked out from behind some trees.   
What are you doing here wolf!' Miroko shouted as he stood in front of Inume.  
I simply came to retrieve something that was stolen from me.' Kayome said checking out Inume.  
Miroko gave him a cold look. You stay away from her!'  
Is that a threat? Such a little monk like you shouldn't be making such big threats.' Kayome said with pride.  
Yes it just so happens that it is!' Miroko yelled out.  
Ignoring the monk's response Kayome looked at Inume's stomach.  
It seems I am going to be a father.' He said proudly.   
Inume looked down at her stomach and then looked at Kayome. What makes you so sure it's your pup?'  
What do you mean by that?' asked the confused wolf.  
This pup is the monk's.' Inume said.   
The monk's? How is that possible?' Kayome had a confused look on his face.  
Miroko had a confused look on his face as well. Inume went on.  
I mated with the monk. How much more explaining do you need? Would you like me to draw a diagram?' Inume said sarcastically.   
Yeah, well I will be back. You and the pup are mine! You will be sorry you brought him into this!' Kayome threatened as he looked at Miroko and then at Inume and then he walked away.

Inume watched him walk away while giving him the evil eye.  
Are you all right? Miroko asked feeling Inume's forehead.  
I'm fine.' She said as she pushed his hand away from her face.  
Are you sure? You said I was the child's father.' Miroko pointed out.  
I'm sorry I just didn't want him around.' Inume apologized she didn't think he would be disappointed.  
Its okay, I told you I would help. Did I not?' he said.  
Yeah I guess so.' Inume said with a smile on her face.   
Common!' he said while pulling her arm.  
Where are we going?' she asked blushing a little.  
You'll see.' He said.

Miroko and Inume were walking the whole day to get to the place that Miroko was leading them to.  
He was covering Inume's eyes the whole time.   
Miroko we have been walking forever just tell me where we are going.' Inume demanded.  
Just one more second Inume, hold on.' He demanded back.  
Okay, are you ready?' he asked.  
More than ever.' Inume replied.  
Miroko uncovered her eyes.  
Inume looked around. The place he had took her to, was breath taking. It had a waterfall and a beautiful hot spring with a garden full of wild flowers. Fireflies were zipping around them.  
Miroko, it is the most beautiful place I have ever been to!' Inume said.  
I knew you would like it.' He said. This is the place I come when I need to think or be alone.'  
This is a good place to think.' Inume agreed.  
Miroko sat down beside her. Inume blushed. Inume looked at him in a daze.  
What are you looking at?' Miroko asked with a slight blush.  
You.' She answered.  
Well obviously, but is there a reason?' he asked.  
I don't know.' She answered.  
Um okay.' Miroko said.  
Inume moved over closer to Miroko and lay on his chest. Miroko automatically put his arms around her as a reaction.  
Inume looked at him and moved towards his face and then kissed him on the lips. Miroko's eyes widened because he never expected this from Inume. He kissed her back gently on the lips. They stayed like this for most of the night. Then they saw the sun rise. Inume was resting her head on Miroko's chest sleeping.  
Inume.' Miroko said gently.  
Inume opened her eyes. Hmm?' she asked.   
Common we have to go back now.' Miroko said.  
Okay.' She said getting up.

Inume sped them back to the village to get to their huts as quickly as her legs would carry them so no one noticed that they were gone. She dropped Miroko off at his hut.  
I had fun.' she said.  
Me too.' he replied with a smile on her face.  
Inume went to her hut and quietly walked in and went to her sleeping bag.  
The second she lied down Kayasha woke up. He looked at his sister.  
Can't sleep Inume?' he asked with sarcasm.  
No.' she said.  
Well I wouldn't be able to sleep either if I just got home.' he said slyly.  
How do you know?' she asked.  
Well, my ears are better than you think Inume.' he said.  
Hmm. Are you gunna tell father?' she asked.   
No.' he answered simply.  
Would it be pushing it if I asked why?' she said.  
I will not tell father because you stood up for me when Kayai was injured and needed care.' Kayasha said.  
Inume sprung out of her sleeping bag and leapt at her brother and hugged him. Thank you Kayasha,' she said.  
Sure.' He said.

Inuyasha woke up because of the noise.  
What in the seven Hells are you two doing awake? Go back to sleep. Now!' Inuyasha bellowed from under his blankets beside his mate.  
Inume crawled back to her sleeping bag and fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap 8: Inume's Dream**

She was back at Kayome's den and there he was standing there a few yards in front of her. It was like the whole thing was repeating itself. Inume looked around it was all the same. The next thing she knew, he was on top of her again. He bit her neck and marked her. Than she heard a voice calling her. Her father entered the cave, but as soon as he did she saw two wolves kill him. Kayome gave orders to kill the rest of her family and to bring the monk to him alive. Ginta and Hakku entered the den with Miroko by the arms. Kayome got dressed and put a kimono on Inume.  
So good of you to join us monk.' He said.  
Leave him alone!' Inume shouted.  
A hand struck her as fast as she spoke. Shut up! I give the orders not you!'  
Don't you touch her you mangy wolf!' Miroko yelled defending his friend.  
Kayome walked up to Miroko and punched him hard in the stomach causing him to throw up.  
Stop it!' Inume said.  
Kayome looked at her in shock that she would speak out of line again. He walked up to her and looked her straight in the eyes.  
I'm not scared of you.' She demanded.  
Yes you are, but you are more scared of what I can do to you, and what feelings I can put on you.' He said watching her face as he put his hands on her hips and pushed himself closer to her.  
Inume looked down sadly. She knew he was right.  
Kayome turned his head to look at his two servants.  
Put him in another room. I want to be alone with my mate.' Kayome demanded.  
Yes sir.' Hakku and Ginta obeyed.  
Kayome turned to look at Inume again and lay her down on the den floor. After he was finished with her she blacked out and suddenly she heard a voice. Mom'. It said.   
Mom.' The voice sounded like a young child's. Mom.' It said again.  
Wake up mom!' It said for the third time. Inume woke up in a huge bed that was in the middle of a huge room. She looked beside her and she felt someone holding her hand, she looked to see who it was.  
Oh thank the heavens, I thought you would never awaken my mate.' Kayome said.  
Inume narrowed her eyes at him as she pulled her hand away from his.  
Why are you acting this way love?' he questioned.  
I am not your love.' She said.  
San can you leave me and your mother alone for a moment.' Kayome said.   
Yes father.' The young pup said.  
You are acting strangely. What is wrong? You have not acted this way since I agreed to let your friend go in exchange for you staying here.' Kayome said.  
What? I never agreed to anything.' She said.  
Oh come on Inume, you did too, you said so yourself you said Let him go, I'll do anything just let him go!' And I did and you agreed to stay here and be the mother of my pups.' Kayome said.  
Kayome rolled onto Inume.  
What do you think you are doing?' she shouted.  
I want to have some fun before another day.' He said.  
No! Get off of me'  
Come on baby just let me have this.' He said.  
No!'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap 9: Back To Reality**

Inuyasha was outside and he heard Inume shouting, so he decided to go in to see what was wrong.  
No! No…no…don't…get off…please!' she said. She kept repeating those words.  
Inuyasha shook her Inume, Inume wake up hunnie, it's just a dream.' He said.  
NO!' she punched Inuyasha in the nose and then kicked him in the stones.   
Ow!' he yelled as he still shook her, he was more concerned of her screaming than his pain.  
Inume it's not real it's just a dream!' he yelled trying to get through to her.  
Kagome! Grab me a bucket of cold water!' he demanded.  
Okay.' Kagome answered.   
She brought the bucket in the hut for Inuyasha.  
Thank you.' He said.  
He splashed the bucket of water on Inume.  
She jumped up with a huge yelp.  
COLD!' she shrieked.  
Hun. What were you dreaming about?' Kagome asked.  
I…I don't remember.' Inume answered.  
Yes you do. Come on Inume tell us, we can help.' Inuyasha suggested.  
I was there…it all happened again.' Inume started off.  
Where?' Kagome asked.  
At the wolf den.' She explained.  
Oh Inume. What happened hun?' Inuyasha was quick to respond.  
He…he killed you guys, all of you except Miroko. Then he took Miroko away and got closer to me and then he did it again. Then I blacked out and…and next thing I know he is beside me holding my hand and there is a pup named San, she was his. I was mated to him, and then he tried to do it again but I didn't let him and that's when you woke me up.' She explained. You…you didn't save me, you didn't have the chance to, you were killed right in front of me and I didn't stop it.' She added as a tear slid down her cheek.  
Inume it was a dream I'm here now. Your okay hun.' Inuyasha said while putting his arms around her.  
I know, but it seemed so real.' She said.

Kouga's Den

Kouga was sitting in his den waiting for his son's return.  
Father!' Kayome yelled while walking into the entrance of the den.  
Son, you have returned finally.' Kouga said greeting his son.  
Look. No time to chat. That mutt Inuyasha stole my mate!' Kayome said furiously.  
Mate? What mate?' Kouga asked a bit confused.  
My mate that I found in the forest.' Kayome said.  
Found? Kayome you don't just find a mate and then claim her for your own!' Kouga shouted.  
She is mine I mated with her!' Kayome yelled back.   
Who is this mate of yours?' Kouga asked.  
Inume. Daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome.' Kayome explained.  
Does she love you as much as you love her?' Kouga asked.  
I don't know.' Kayome stated.  
What do you mean you do not know?' Kouga asked his son.   
I don't know! I kidnapped her and took her as my mate. Is that such a crime?' Kayome asked bitterly.  
You did what?' Kouga asked furiously.  
I took her…I mated with her…I made her mine! Which part do you not understand?' Kayome said slowing it down a little.  
She is the pup of Kagome! I love Kagome I would never want to hurt her or her family and now you go and do this!' Kouga walked up and punched Kayome in the face.  
Kayome looked at his father with narrowed eyes. You will regret you ever did that father! She is mine and you cannot stop me from having her!'  
Kayome! I want you to leave her and never come back! Got it!' Kouga demanded.   
Yeah whatever! I do whatever and whoever I want! I don't need some sad ass prick that couldn't even get the mate he wanted, telling me what to do! By the way the pack follows me now! I'm the leader and you are just a sucker who got left behind!' With that said Kayome walked out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap 10: The Arrival **

Inume was sitting in the hut when she suddenly had a sharp pain in her stomach.   
Ow!' she yelled in agony.  
Inuyasha and Kagome ran in.  
Are you alright Inume?' Inuyasha asked.  
No. It hurts! Ow!' Inume said.  
Okay, Kagome do you want to take her to Kaede's?' Inuyasha asked.  
Yes.' Kagome answered looking at her daughter.  
Kagome and Inuyasha helped Inume up and walked her to Kaede's hut.  
Kaede. Inume is having bad cramps or, at least that is what she described it as.' Inuyasha said.  
Ah hello lord Inuyasha and lady Kagome. Ye have come to see me because of Inume's baby according to what Inuyasha had just told me.' Kaede said.  
Yes. Inuyasha would you mind leaving us.' Kagome said.  
But…I-' he was cut off.   
Inuyasha please.' Kagome pleaded.  
All right but if anything happens to Inume I want to be the first one to know.' Inuyasha demanded.  
Okay we will let you know I promise.' Kagome said.   
Inuyasha walked out at that point. He went to see Miroku, Sango and Miroko to tell them the news. A couple hours later Kagome walked out of the hut. Inuyasha turned to see his mate walking towards him and the rest of the Yasha gang.  
What happened? Is she alright?' Was all he could say.  
Everything is fine. Come take a look for yourself.' Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha walked into the hut. He saw Inume holding a pup that was rapped in cloth. Inume looked at her father.  
It's a girl.' She said smiling.   
Inuyasha smiled back. Inume held out the pup.  
You wanna hold it?' she asked.  
Yeah.' Inuyasha answered.  
Inuyasha held his new granddaughter with love and joy. Kagome and the others walked in to see this. Sango went up to the baby.  
She's beautiful Inume, you did a good job.' she said  
Thank you aunt Sango.' Inume replied.  
Okay everyone Inume needs her rest. Please leave the hut.' Kagome said while handing Inume the pup.  
What is her name?' Kagome asked.  
San.' Inume replied.  
After that Kagome left Inume to her rest. She slept all day and night.

The next morning Miroko came in to check on his best friend.  
Hey.' He said calmly.  
Hey.' Inume replied.  
How's it going?' he asked.   
She won't stop crying.' Inume said in a whiney tone.  
Here let me take over for a while.' Miroko said holding his arms out ready for the pup.  
Okay.' Inume said with a smile.  
So I heard you named her San.' He said.  
Yeah.' Inume said.  
That's a cool name. She is beautiful. I know where her looks come from.'  
Where?' Inume questioned.  
Her mother.' Miroko said with a smile.  
Inume couldn't help but blush.  
She looked at him. Thanks.'  
For what? I meant it.' Miroko said.  
Inume smiled. I know.'  
Miroko moved closer to her and placed his lips gently upon hers.

WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING MONK? Inuyasha yelled as he entered the hut.  
I…' Miroko tried to explain but couldn't.   
Father, it was my fault.' Inume said blaming her self.  
Does he have you believing that you love him and that you are going to be the only woman he wants?' Inuyasha asked.  
No…I love him.' She accidentally blurted out.  
What?' Inuyasha asked furiously.   
What?' Miroko said confused.  
You heard me.' Inume said. Now can you please leave?'  
I…uh…no!' Inuyasha said.  
Fine than we will. Come on Miroko.' She demanded.  
Uh okay.' He said while carrying the baby out with them.

Inume, may I ask where we are going?' Miroko said.  
We are getting away from here.' Inume answered  
Uh great.' Miroko said trying to agree.   
Inume lead them to the one hot spring Miroko had shown her.  
We will be fine here.' She said.  
Yes. When are we going back?' Miroko asked curiously.  
I don't know.' Inume answered.  
Okay.' Miroko said shrugging.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chap 11: Where's Inume…and the Monk?**

Kagome was looking for Inume the next morning. She wanted to teach her some new spells that she had already taught Rin. She couldn't find her anywhere. She spotted Inuyasha at a near by tree sitting down.  
Inuyasha have you see our daughter anywhere?' she asked.  
No. The last time I saw her was when we had that little argument.' He explained calmly.   
Little argument. What little argument would that be?' Kagome asked.  
Oh it was nothing trust me Inume was kissing the monk and I told them to stop and then she asked me to leave and I said no and then she said fine I will.'  
Inuyasha…' Kagome said innocently.   
Don't do it Kagome.'  
Inuyasha…'  
I'm warning you!'   
But Inuyasha…'  
What?'  
SIT!'  
THUD!  
OWW'   
Hehehehe.' Kagome laughed.  
You bitch!' He yelled out.   
What was that?' Kagome asked.  
Nothing.' Inuyasha replied.   
Good.' Kagome smiled and walked away.

The hot spring

Miroko was asleep while Inume and San gathered some food for their dinner. Inume heard a rustle in the bush. Inume covered San's mouth so she wouldn't scream.  
San be very quiet.' Inume demanded.  
Kayome walked out of the bushes.  
Hello love.' He said kissing Inume's hand.   
I should have known.' Inume said pulling her hand away.  
I see your pup has grown. How old is she?' Kayome asked.  
Five.' Inume answered.  
I wonder. How could she possibly be a five year old if she is the Monk's daughter.' He said.  
Well…I…I put an aging spell on her.' Inume said.  
I don't think so. She is mine. I can smell lies, and you my dear are spilling them as we speak.' Kayome said slyly as he moved closer to her and kissed her forcefully on the lips.  
San ran to get Miroko.  
Daddy!' San yelled as she ran to him and rapped her little arms around him.  
He just ignored the daddy.  
What's wrong San? Where is your mother.' Miroko asked with a worried look in her eyes.  
San just cried and pointed. Even though she was little she knew something bad was going on.

Kayome held Inume's arm tightly and started to drag her but she clawed a deep cut on his arm causing his arm to bleed. He smacked her across the face causing her to fall to the ground and causing her lip to bleed and it was the hardest she has ever been smacked by him or anyone else.  
You do not touch me in such a manner bitch! Got it! You are coming home with me and we are going to live there with our pup and our comrades!' Kayome said in anger.  
Back off Wolf!' Miroko yelled.  
Kayome walked up to Miroko and punched him in the face and then the stomach and threw him into a tree causing him to get knocked out. Than he walked up to San and picked her up. Than he walked over to Inume and grabbed her by the arm.  
Inume then clawed the other arm causing it to bleed more than the other one.  
That's it!' He said.  
He put san down and grabbed Inume and smacked her again across the face and than he threw her on the ground and kicked her several times.   
MOMMY!' San yelled as tears were pouring down her face. MOMMY!' She yelled again.  
Kayome bent down and lifted Inume up by the shirt and smacked her again.  
That should teach you bitch!' he said.  
Inume was throwing up blood.  
STOP IT!' San yelled. MOMMY!'  
Shut up kid!' Kayome said.  
San ran to Miroko and started shaking him.  
Daddy wake up…daddy please wake up!' she said while crying.  
Miroko opened his eyes to see what was going on.  
Inume!' he yelled.  
He got up slowly, he limped over to her because when he smashed into the tree he landed on his leg. Miroko took his clothe and beads off.  
Wind tunnel!' he said.   
Kayome saw what he was doing and ran. Miroko quickly tied it up and ran to Inume. Inume this is my fault I promise not to ever leave you out of my site ever again.' He said quietly.  
She was bleeding and knocked out. So he slid his arms under her back and carried her back to the village because he wanted to get her to Keade, he was no doctor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chap 12: Love Buried**

Miroko finally arrived at the village and headed for Kaede's hut immediately. Inume hadn't stopped bleeding.

"Keade! Keade!" the monk called in a very worried tone.

A very angry looking Inuyasha came storming into Kaede's hut at the sound of Miroko's voice. He looked straight at Inume "Miroko what happened?"

Inuyasha took Inume out of Miroko's hands careful not to injure her more, she was drenched in blood and Inuyasha was trying to hold back tears.

"Inume…" the words came out as he choked on tears. Through anger and tears he managed to yell at Miroko, "What happened Miroko! What happened to my baby girl?"

Miroko was now crying. "I…well…San…and," he was cut off by tears "Oh Inume…" He cried louder. "…I'm so sorry Inume…I'm so soo sorry…"

"What happened Monk? If you value your life you will tell me!" Inuyasha yelled once again with a warning and a threatening look in his eyes.

Just then Keade walked in. She looked at Inume. "Oh dear, what happened?" she said as she looked straight at Miroko.

Miroko sniffed he thought he should tell them now.

"Well you see Lady Keade Inume decided to go hunting with San for breakfast, and I was asleep. Then Kayome showed up and I don't know what happened… all I know is that he was trying to …um hurt' Inume again…Then San ran to me and woke me up and led the way to Inume. She was horrified so I knew something was up and then once we got to Inume I knew why. So I tried to stop him, but he got to me first. While I was unconscious Inume tried to fight him off, if it wasn't for Inume's and San's bravery we wouldn't be here right now. It's all my fault! I should have been watching her!" Tears started to flow down his cheeks again. "…I'm so sorry Uncle Inuyasha…"

Keade started to bandage Inume's wounds. "Well Miroko I think it was your friendship and bravery that saved them. If ye did not care about Inume she wouldn't have been rescued. And if she did not have ye who would she have to get in trouble with? So ye see young one, your love for Inume will save her life more than bravery ever could. You have a strong bond for her and that is true love.

Miroko sniffed and half smiled. "It will?"

"Hai, it will." Keade assured him.

Inuyasha looked at Inume and than Keade. "Is she…d- uh going to be alright?"

Keade looked sad, "I…I cannot tell." Inuyasha knew the true answer, he could sense it.

"Inume, baby, if you can hear me…hold on. I swear to you that I will do anything to save you." He said fighting back more tears.

Miroko walked out of the hut barely standing properly. He couldn't stand the fact that Inume, his one and only true love and the best friend he ever had may very well die. He stammered to a close boulder like rock just big enough to sit on. It was right near the tree that he and Inume used to hang out in.

_Flash_ _Back_

A young Inume jumped into the tree. Miroko tried to climb up but could not.

"Can't you climb Monk?" The young pup teased.

"I'm a Monk-to-be Inume! And yes I can climb, it's just…a tall tree that's all."

"Give me your arm," Inume demanded. Miroko did as told and Inume swung him into the tree beside her.

"See it's not that hard." She said.

"Yeah, it's not hard for you. I have no demon blood in me so I can't climb as good."

"You don't need demon blood to climb a tree dumb-dumb!"

Inume stood up and walked along the branch with her arms fanned out for balance. "Besides you could get the Shikon-No-Tama." Inume suggested.

"Inume that was destroyed years ago. Besides why would I want to become a demon? It's against my beliefs to want such power."

"You're so weird." Inume giggled.

"I am not!" The young monk shot back.

Inume sat down bedside her best friend and Miroko kissed her on the cheek. Inume giggled and then had a serious look on her face. "Miroko?"

"Yeah Inume?"

"Will we be best friends forever?"

"Yes. Forever and eve. Even longer and when I grow up I will marry you." Miroko said.

"Heh, you're funny." Inume said unsure of his idea.

"I mean it I wanna be your best friend until we die. And that won't happen for a long long time, because we are going to die together when we are in a war or something." Miroko grinned.

_End_ _of_ _Flash Back_

Miroko was thinking hard about that day. He took a wooden box, the size of his palm out of his pocket. He opened it and there sitting in the middle of a cushion was an engagement ring, it was silver and had a diamond in the middle.

"War was right…I wish I'd have died too."

His thoughts were interrupted by Kagome's voice. "Miroko…Miroko."

He quickly shut the box and put it back in his pocket.

"Yes aunt Kagome?"

"I'm glad your back, have you seen Inuyasha around?" She asked in a huff.

"Yes…he's at Lady Kaede's." Miroko looked sad."

"What? Why? Is he hurt?" Kagome asked in a panic.

"No, uncle Inuyasha is not hurt."

"Oh, good, but if he is not hurt than why is he at Kaede's?

"It's Inume." Miroko said blankly.

Kagome gasped. "What's wrong?"

"She's…she's…" Miroko sighed. "Follow me."

Miroko took her to Kaede's hut. Kagome ran straight to Inume.

"Inume!" She cried.

Kagome saw no sign of Inume breathing so she took her pulse.

"She…she's dead…" Kagome said in horror as tears poured out of her cinnamon eyes.

"NO!" Inuyasha shouted it felt like someone had just stabbed him in the heart.

Miroko rushed to Inume side and held her body while crying.

Kayasha was outside hanging up clothes to dry when he smelled blood and tears.

He ran into the hut. "What's going on in h-…" He cut himself off. "Inume…! What happened?" He demanded through tears and anger.

Miroko looked at him sadly and said weakly, "Kayome…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chap 13: Inuyasha's Confession**

Kayasha was gone faster than he entered. He ran as fast as he could to the wolf den. "Kayome!" Kayasha yelled with immense anger as he entered the den. "Kayome where are you? I know you're here! **COME OUT YOU FUCKING COWARD**!"

Kayome walked out from a corner in the den.

"What now?" He asked arrogantly.

"**YOU KILLED MY LITTLE SISTER**!" Kayasha yelled.

"What are you talking about you worthless half-breed?"

"**YOU KILLED INUME**!" Kayasha yelled through more anger than sadness now.

"What?" Kayome asked worried now.

Kayasha didn't have time to answer because Kayome ran out of the hut, Kayasha followed Kayome ran all the way to the village and into Kaede's hut because he followed Inume's scent.

Miroko looked at him. "You!" he yelled. "You did this to her!" Miroko yelled once more.

Kayome ran out of the hut at the site of a very angry looking Inuyasha.

As he sped back to the den he thought, _I killed my future mate, I killed her._

Back at the village Miroko and Inuyasha told everyone the bad news. San wouldn't talk to anyone. They had the funeral for Inume. Miroko knelt down and said a few words, "Rest in peace my love." And then they buried her. At that moment Miroko remembered his promise to Inume to help with San if anything were to happen to Inume. And now he had to do it alone.

After the burial Miroko walked up to San's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer so he just walked in worried that she had run away. He saw her lying on the bed crying.

"San," he said gently as he put his arm on her back.

"Daddy. Mommy isn't coming back, is she?" San questioned.

Miroko's heart sank. "…No San, I'm afraid she isn't"

"But why? Why isn't she coming back?" She cried more. "What about the sword Rin told me about? The one that can make people better and bring them back to life?"

"San the owner of that sword will never help us." Miroko said sadly.

"Why?" San questioned.

"Because the owner of that sword is your great uncle Sesshomaru and he hates your grandfather. And it would be making Inuyasha happy as well and Sesshomaru does not want that. Besides Inume is too far gone now and to make it work when someone is too far gone it would have to be broken or destroyed."

San cried more, "I want mommy!"

Miroko took San and rocked her in his arms. "Shh it's okay San. Look honey your mother left you something."

Miroko handed San a necklace with a pendant that was the shape of the crescent moon. San wiped her eyes to rid herself of tears so she could see clearly.

"Thank you daddy." She put it on right away.

San was so tired from all that crying so she fell asleep in Miroko's arms. Miroko fell asleep as well.

The next morning Inuyasha went to check up on San (like he has been every hour since it happened except for last night.) He opened her door and saw Miroko asleep holding her. Inuyasha smiled slightly and closed the door quietly so he did not disturb them.

He walked over to his mate who zapped Inuyasha and her up some coffee.

"You know this witch craft stuff comes in handy." She said cheerfully.

"How is she?" She added after taking a sip of her fresh coffee.

"I think she is going to be fine." Inuyasha answered as he took a sip of his.

"Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah, Miroko is in there with her."

"Miroko…he's in there?" Kagome asked almost shocked.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha answered.

"And you're fine with this?" Kagome was puzzled.

"Hey Kagome…?" Inuyasha asked zoned into the coffee cup that was now sitting on the kitchen table.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I have a confession to make." He said still zoned.

"Oh?" she asked.

"I wanted Miroko and Inume to be together. I just couldn't handle the fact that it was so soon. Ya know?" He snapped out of his daze and looked at the floor now angrily. "Keh, what a fool I am now my daughter is dead because of me."

"Inuyasha. It was not your fault, it was not Miroko's fault. Neither of you could have stopped it. I'm sorry. I'm upset about Inume too but you two cannot blame yourselves that's crazy."

"You're right."

A Week Later

Kayasha walked into the hut door. He looked very worn out.

Inuyasha and Kagome both looked shocked.

"Did you just get in?" Inuyasha asked.

Kayasha had a guilty look on his face. "Heh, uh yeah."

"And where the Hell were you?" Inuyasha asked now a bit angry, he didn't want to lose another one of his pups.

"Out." Kayasha answered simply.

"Don't you think we deserve an explanation?" Inuyasha

"No." Kayasha said again very simply, while heading to his room.

"Hey! Get back here young man!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome spoke up. "Inuyasha I'll handle this. "HEAL!"

Kayasha fell face flat into the floor. "Ouch! Bitch!"

"What was that?" Kagome yelled.

"Be more respectful to your mother!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome looked at him surprised.

"What?" Inuyasha said as the feel of Kagome's stare was upon him.

"You actually care if he says that to me?"

"Of course I do! What do you think I am an animal?"

Now both Kayasha and Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Can we please stay on topic?" Inuyasha pleaded. He hated when people looked at him the way they were.

"Kayasha…where were you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Out." Kayasha replied.

"Out where?" Inuyasha asked pissed because of the one word answers.

"I was out to see a friend."

"What friend?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kayai." Kayasha answered.

"The wolf girl?" Inuyasha asked.

"Duh." Kayasha stated.

"Don't you duh' me mister!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Can I go to bed now?" Kayasha said getting annoyed now.

"No you may not until you tell me why you were there!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because I wanted to be!" Kayasha yelled back.

"Get rid of the attitude young man!" Inuyasha yelled. "Why were you there Kayasha?" Inuyasha questioned once more.

"Because…she invited me there." Kayasha said.

"When?" Inuyasha asked a little more calm now.

"Last night." Kayasha answered.

"That's impossible you were home last night."

"No I wasn't…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's simple, I left."

"Left? When?"

"Last night after you to were in bed." He indicated to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"You know ever since Inume died you have been acting like a jerk." Inuyasha stated.

"No father, you have."

"What do you mean! I'm not the one that sneaks out and does the first girl I see!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kayasha ran up to his father and punched him in the face with one swift move.

"Hey! Who said I did her! You are so disrespectful! The reason I run out is because I need to get out sometimes! Ever since Inume died you haven't paid the least bit of attention to me! Or anyone else!" Kayasha's eyes flashed a blood red colour as he ran out.

Inuyasha stood there stunned. "Is he telling the truth Kagome?"

Kagome just nodded.

"I am so horrible." Inuyasha said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chap 14: The Pressure Of Being The lord Of The Western Lands**

Kayasha ran all the way to the Western Lands to go see Rin. Shortly after Inuyasha had told her to not go back there she left. (Sorry I didn't mention this earlier I forgot too.)

As soon as Kayasha arrived he kicked the door down.

"Rin!" he called desperately.

"Rin!" he called once again.

A woman walked in the room where Kayasha was standing calling Rin.

"May I help you?" she said while eying him as if he were candy.

Kayasha narrowed his eyes he didn't like being treated as if he were property. "I'm looking for Rin." He stated.

"Oh?" she asked now staring at the blood red pendent hanging on a fine chain from his neck. "…Interesting…" she said under her breath.

"Look, can you tell me where Rin is, or not!" Kayasha said annoyed.

The woman just walked up to him. "What is your name boy?"

"What's it to you?" he snarled.

"I'm curious. Besides," she said slyly. "You could be a spy from another land."

"I can assure you I am not."

"What is your name boy? And do not make me ask again."

"Kayasha…"

"You're not related to Inuyasha … by any chance are you?" she said now looking seductive.

"Yes… I am his son." He said backing away.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"My name is Akaraden."

"How do you … know my father?" he asked suspicious now.

"I do. Very well…I guess you could say we were ahem very close."

"Uh… right, well…"

Akaraden moved closer and started massaging his boa.

Kayasha tried to back away. A small moan escaped his lips and he could feel himself hardening. He finally got a grip and backed away. As he fell to the floor.

"What in the seven Hells are you doing?"

Akaraden pouted at his actions. "I'm just playing."

"Well play with yourself." Kayasha shot back.

"Don't you like it?" she questioned with a seductive look on her face.

"Yea-no No! Don't touch me!"

"Why not? Your father liked it." She said as she straddled him.

"Yeah…that's him." He tried to push her off but she stopped him and wriggled.

Just then Rin walked in.

"Rin! Thank God!" he exclaimed as he pushed Akaraden to the floor.

"Lady Akaraden, and…Kayasha?" Rin widened her eyes in disbelief.

"Uh it's not what it looks like!" Kayasha said quickly.

"Human get out!" Akaraden commanded.

Rin was about to walk out when Sesshomaru entered.

"What's this?" he demanded.

"Nothing darling." Akaraden stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru and massaged his boa.

"Stop, that's not appropriate here." He said.

"Well why don't we go somewhere else then?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to disapprove.

"Okay…fine have it your way." She said and then walked out of the room.

Kayasha stood up. His shirt was undone and his hakama was pulled down a little.

"Kayasha!" Rin shouted. "For Kami's sake fix your clothes!"

Sesshomaru looked at Jakken and spoke to him in a harsh tone. "Jakken!"

Jakken didn't answer he was too busy staring at Kayasha dreamily.

"Jakken!" Sesshomaru said again.

Jakken was still dazed in lala land.

"Jakken!" Sesshomaru said a final time.

"Yes mi-lord?"

"Just who do you take me for?" Sesshomaru said angrily.

"Wh-what do you mean mi-lord?"

"This morning I saw Rin sleeping in a room that was cold and had a cot in it. What happened to the room I told you to put her in."

"I don't know mi-lord…oh mi-lord I am so sorry, it's just, she is a worthless human!"

"No she is not!"

Rin and Jakken both looked at Sesshomaru in disbelief.

"Did he just…"

"Hai…" Jakken answered

"Rin…" Kayasha said weakly.

"Yes Kayasha, what is it?"

"It's Inume…"

Jakken left.

"What about her? Here sit down."

"No I'll…stand. Rin…she…she died…" Kayasha's eyes welled up with tears.

Rin flung herself into Kayasha's arms and cried. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You weren't around…"

"How did it happen?"

"Ka-Kayome!" Kayasha said now a bit angry.

"That fucking asshole!"

"I know shh…" Kayasha was hugging Rin tightly.

'Rin I love you …I wish I would stop being such a baka and tell you that for real.' He thought…

Sesshomaru invited Kayasha to stay the night because it was too late for Kayasha to be running around. Besides he would get blamed.

After Sesshomaru showed Kayasha his room he went to his own, where Akaraden was waiting for him.

He entered the room and saw her on the bed.

"Good evening Sesshomaru." She said seductively.

"Good evening.' he replied.

Sesshomaru climbed in bed.

"Are we going to mate tonight?" Akaraden asked while rubbing Sesshomaru's boa.

"No." he said.

"Why not." Akaraden pouted.

"I am tired."

"So… you don't have to do anything." She straddled him and he moved her aside gently.

"No…I'm too tired…" he said.

"But Sesshomaru, I have been your intended for 7 months now." She whined.

"Your point?" as he raised an eyebrow.

"I want to mate." She demanded.

"And I don't!" Sesshomaru shot back.

"Fine!" Akaraden got up and left. Sesshomaru watched Akaraden leave and she didn't shut the door. And then he turned the oil lamp off and lay down.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chap: 15 Who Akaraden Really Is**

"Hey." A voice came from the dark room. The sounds of footsteps came closer to him.

"…Rin?" Sesshomaru recognized the voice, but he was confused. Rin always called him 'Lord Sesshomaru,' not just plain 'Sesshomaru .'

"Hai Sesshomaru it's me." Again no 'lord' suddenly the lamp turned on. Rin climbed into the bed beside Sesshomaru and faced him. She then kissed him on the lips.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "…Uh…Rin…"

"…Sesshomaru…I love you."

"I…love you too Rin." He was so happy that he actually smiled.

He kissed her this time and then again and then they started to make out in a room that was semi-dark with moonlight shining in from the windows. Sesshomaru was in heaven, he could never have been so happier in his life. That is until another person entered the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stopped immediately. 'How can this be?' he thought.

"Whoa, there's to of me!" the Rin at the door exclaimed.

Sesshomaru new that the Rin at the door, was thee real Rin because she always called him 'Lord Sesshomaru.' So he pushed the other Rin off of him.

She got back on. "Get off!" he yelled now starting to panic a little. She was thrown to the floor by him. She got up and all the sudden she changed forms. It was Akaraden.

"How can this be?"

"Oh don't be so surprised. You knew I was a shape shifter."

"No I did not."

"And I knew you loved that, that HUMAN!" she shouted as she pointed angrily at Rin.

Rin's eyes widened.

Just then Inuyasha barged in. And Sesshomaru just looked at him.

"What could you possibly want at this time of night? Can I not just get some sleep?"

"Ewww!" Inuyasha burst out.

"What now little brother?"

"I never knew you were into incest!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh that's just sick!"

"Huh?"

"Are you that stupid! Your intended is your…Mother!"

"That is impossible my mother is a dog demon not to mention dead."

"Yes, but don't you smell that stench! That's your mother alright."

Rin looked back and forth and finally said. "I'll handle this… 'Reveal yourself.'"

Akaraden's true form was revealed. She was a beautiful but vain looking demon…she had long silver hair and amber eyes, and she was a dog demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru, she had you under a spell, a love spell."

"Quiet human!" Akaraden burst out.

Sesshomaru thought about it and his mother has always hated humans. His eyes widened as Akaraden approached him and massaged his boa. "Stop…please…" he was frozen to that spot because anyone who touched the boa had total control of him, because it feels too good to move.

Inuyasha looked sad because he knew he couldn't stop it. Akaraden then eyed him. "Come here." She demanded. He shook his head. "Come here!" she dragged him by magic. Now she had the two brothers under her control. She was scratching Inuyasha's ears.

Rin was so helpless until an idea struck her. 'I have to save them! But I am so new this. I don't care I will try!'

She pointed a finger at Akaraden and all the sudden she was gone. And a barrier was put up on the castle.

Sesshomaru looked so scared and Inuyasha's ears were down. Rin walked over to them and gave Inuyasha a hug. She went to hug Sesshomaru but he jumped back quickly.

"…Sorry…" she didn't mean to scare him. She just wanted to be there for him. She loved him.

"He gets scared easily after that." Inuyasha said.

"After what?"

"After…she comes around. She did this to him since he was a pup. And now she's doing it to get her title as the lady of the western lands back."

"Oh…" she didn't know what else to say.

"What did you come here for little brother?" Sesshomaru finally spoke.

"Cause mother and father are alive and they showed up at my village today…"

"So?"

"They're dead!"

"Yeah?"

"Did you break your sword?"

"…Yes…"

"YOU BAKA! NOW I HAVE TO DEFEAT NARAKU ALL OVER AGAIN! Thanks a lot Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru did not answer this time. He just was quiet.

"Rin…let's go…" Inuyasha looked impatiently at Rin.

"Where?" she asked confused.

"Home!" he said.

"Okay…uh I will go get Kayasha."

"He's here too?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha was now really pissed. While Rin went to Kayasha he talked to Sesshomaru.

"So just how the Hell did you break your sword?"

"In a battle." Sesshomaru repeated.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chap 16: Kayasha's surprise**

It has been days since Inuyasha, Kayasha, and Rin left the western lands. Each night Kayasha slept in Rin's bed beside her like he did when he was a pup, he loved her.

Kayasha woke up the next morning. It was a beautiful day and he decided to go out and check out the girls at the hot spring.

When he arrived he saw a gorgeous figure scrubbing the dirt off their body. 'What a gorgeous woman. Perhaps, a celestial being.' He thought.

Then the figure turned around. "Whoa! That's not right!" to his surprise it wasn't a woman at all…it was his uncle Sesshomaru! He looked down. "That's definitely not right!"

Now he could feel himself hardening. And he was getting so horny, so he ran deep into the forest to be alone. He was soo hard and so horny and he had to get rid of it. Kayasha took his swollen cock out and wrapped his hand around it tightly.

A man with long black wavy hair walked up behind him and spoke darkly.

"Do you have a problem pup?"

Kayasha suddenly stopped pumping himself. "No." he answered.

"That's funny because it looks like you do…allow me to help."

"But you're a guy…" Kayasha said kinda checking him out.

"Precisely and you are as well…let's go have some fun." The man said as he put out a hand and Kayasha put his cock back in his pants and took Naraku's hand.

"So uh, who are you?" Kayasha asked.

The man did not answer

It had been a few hours since this man and Kayasha had some fun when the man noticed the pendant on Kayasha's chain.

"You are Sesshomaru's son?" he asked slyly.

"No, I am Inuyasha's son."

"You are? That is interesting." He said darkly.

"Do you know what that pendant means that you wear around your neck?"

"No." Kayasha was confused. Why was this guy so interested in his necklace?

"So pup what is your name?"

"Kayasha…What's yours?"

"Naraku. Tell me Kayasha; are you and your father very close?"

"No, not a whole lot…"

"I figured as much, he never even took the time out to tell you what that necklace means."

"Do you know what it means?" Kayasha was now curious.

"It means that you, Kayasha are the heir to the western lands."

"Whoa…" Kayasha was shocked.

"But I am only a half demon."

"Ku ku ku… Kayasha you are a full demon." Naraku ran his claws through Kayasha's hair.

Mean while back at the village Kagome and Inuyasha were waiting for Kayasha's return it was now almost dusk. He had no intention of staying that long he had lost track of time.


End file.
